Hidden Thoughts
by Lou789
Summary: Albus knows how Minerva feels will he leave her be?
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall looked around her office it had been a difficult summer, rebuilding the school after the war proved to be not as hard as she thought it was, her attitude towards other things was taking her attention more than she'd liked. Sighing she began to look at the work pile on her desk she still had a few hours before the students arrived. The students that missed the last year were coming back to finish their studies. This was unnerving the older witch, thoughts then crept into her mind pushing them aside again she continued to look at her work with blue eyes piercing into the back of her head. Sighing again she appeared to have re read this article about four times.

"Albus is there any reason why you are trying to distract me with your stare?"

"My dear Tabby, I was just wondering why you keep on trying to distract yourself from your feelings?"

"Albus... don't start... I have no idea what you're on about." She decided not to argue with the picture on the wall and take the rout of being oblivious.

"I think you do, I say Love conquers all and since you have been having these feelings for a certain someone since their fourth year then what should I say."

"I think you would say that I don't have any of the feelings you are talking about I only care about them because of how much they have been through. More than any other young adult can go through and has been forced to go into adulthood much earlier than I hoped. The last year alone has aged them beyond witches and wizards alone. Now I have to go attend to a few things before the feast so I will no doubt talk to you soon."

Minerva got up from her desk and smiled at the photograph that was just on the left of the pile of work. Luckily the blue eyes behind her didn't notice this. Leaving the room, the picture on the wall looked down on the desk, noticing an extremely happy Minerva smiling and hugging the person who was taking hold of his dear friend's heart. Hermoine was there laughing with the professor at the end of last year after the war.

"My old friend I wish you could see what I see," Albus stated before turning around and began eating lemon drops.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva looked on as the sorting process took its course nobody had took an interest to the elder witch since Miss Granger as this thought entered her mind she let her gaze slip to the Gryffindor table, noticing a set of brown eyes connecting with hers. Nodding she let the younger witch know she was looking at her. Hermione smiled back and gave her a wave, a smile formed on the headmistresses face as she focused again at the sorting. Once the food had appeared Minerva's gaze kept coming across towards the young female sitting next to Ron she saw him kiss her cheek, making Minerva's appetite disappear. Moving her stare to the couple across the table she noticed the newly engaged Ginny and Harry the last time she had seen all four of them was at the engagement party, Molly insisted that Minerva came and even with all the excuses she ended up attending. It hadn't been the most fulfilling of nights and she spent most of it catching up with the Weasley's . The evening only improved when Miss Granger had appeared and conversations became more satisfying for the elder witch as she has someone who could challenge her on an intellectual level. This is perhaps why she enjoyed the conversations with her she was able to have a demanding conversation without having the need to dumb down her thoughts and feelings. Bringing her back to current day she started picking at her food.

Hermione looked up at the staff table, noticing her favourite professor did not look herself.

"Ginny, do you think Professor McGonagall is alright?" Harry and Ginny both looked up towards the table, noticing that the witch was picking at her food and looked deep in thought with quite a sad look upon her face.

"Well she doesn't look too well in all honesty." Ginny said whilst looking up at the table a concerned line forming across her face.

"I'm sure she's fine she probably just needs some sleep you know how she is Mione she never stops working."

"Yer, yer I suppose your right."

Ron who was too bust stuffing his face to notice then looked up from his food,

"What!"

"Oh never mind Ronald" Ron then shrugged and got back to his meal. Hermione sighed as she felt a hand graze up her leg. Wide eyed she looked towards Ron she felt a pang of guilt. Yes she had slept with Ron over the summer but that was because she needed to be close to someone. She had been missing something and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Ron was there when she felt vulnerable. To stop his hand from going any further up she grabbed it and squeezed it. She didn't want to explain to Ron that she only had slept with him because she didn't want to be alone. Yes she shouldn't of lead him on but did he really think that there was an actual future with her. There was nothing in common. The heated kiss from the previous year stood in thought but that didn't make her smile as much as when she had gave her transfiguration teacher a hug and she has received one back. Obviously it was just an innocent hug but this could mean that they could finally admit more than a student/teacher relationship it was that of friendship. With that in my mind everyone finally made their way to the dormitories.

Minerva slumped back her chair, she couldn't remember a more taxing feast and she couldn't get the scene from the great hall from her mind Ron placing those lips on her Hermione's face. No not hers. God why was this so hard she didn't have this much trouble pushing these feelings from her mind when she spent countless times together in the office. She didn't want to think about it she was just tired she hadn't slept since the war. Thinking a good book might help get her mind on track she began reading. She heard a shuffle of paper in the background and a cough.

"Albus, if you insist on eating those dam lemon drops will you eat them quietly."

"Sorry, how did the feast go?"

"How it normally goes, nothing out of the ordinary." Albus knew instantly that Minerva was in fact lying he could read her the best out of anyone well except Hermione who could read her just as well.

"And how was Miss Granger?"

"She seemed to be doing well I didn't really pay that much attention."

"Of course you did, you always do. After all she is your prised pupil. I hope Mr Weasley is treating her to the best if his ability." Albus knew this would spark a reaction. He saw the rolling of her eyes.

"Well I suggest not if it's too the best of his ability."

"Oh my dear do I sense a tone of jealousy."

"Don't be silly Albus." Giving up on the book Minerva retired to her private quarters and lay on the bed thinking of Miss Granger; burying her head in the pillow she hated feeling like she was helpless. Great she would have to see her in the first class of the day on Tuesday. With this in my mind she turned over and tried to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday came along too quickly for Minerva's liking, scanning the class as they all was writing about transfiguring something into something else Minerva couldn't even remember what she set them to do. God this was not good when did the strict and professional Minerva McGonagall forget what she was doing. Noticing the young witch sitting at the front scratching away at her parchment clearly involved in what she was doing a smile came across her face then noticing the figure next to her the smile vanished and the stern look crept on her face again and she went back to her work. Looking up again she noticed Hermione's long legs and Minerva imagined ruining her hand up those soft legs. She shook her head to get rid of the image within her mind. This wouldn't do. She imagined Albus's smug face if he was to use occlumency on her at this minute. Thank god he could no longer use it whilst in his portrait of course he never needed it when it came to her. This angered her he was the only one who could see right through her of course Miss Granger could as well but that seemed to be an endearment. Sighing and feeling a bit silly for letting her mind wander she began to go back to work but her mind had different ideas. She allowed her eyes to close as the thought of her kissing Hermione's neck as her hand slithered down her naked stomach a moan escaping the younger witch. Hang on the elder witch eyes opened suddenly that moan sounded more like it was in the room not in the mind. As her eyes flickered open she saw Ronald's had snaking up Hermione's skirt and up her inner thigh. Seeing Hermione's eyes close with passion Minerva's eyes went to a slant forgetting where she was.

"Mr Weasley maybe you could not have your hand up Miss Granger's Skirt and more on the task. Then maybe you would have a fighting chance of getting a NEWT." Her eyes flicked to Hermione

"Miss Granger I would of thought better of you, if you believe my class to be some sort of sexual fantasy then I except you both to leave this instance but separately if you don't mind." Hermione went the same colour as Ron whose face resembled his hair colour.

Feeling a little disheartened that she let her anger take over Minerva went back to her task and it wasn't long before the class had ended and she was dismissing the students. Ron rushing to the exit, waiting for Hermione, noticing she hadn't moved he moved back and gave her a questioning look. Whispering to Ron saying she was having a word with McGonagall, Ron didn't think about this mainly as it wasn't unusual and thinking it was about work he left her to it. Minerva hadn't even noticed that Hermione was still there until she looked up and a quizzing look etched across her face.

"Miss Granger?" Feeling a little uncomfortable this had been the first time they had been alone in a little over a year.

"What was that?" Hermoine feeling her anger bubble.

"What was what?"

"Don't start, why did you embarrass me? You have never done that and what's with the Miss Granger all of a sudden?"

"Miss Granger when you use my classroom as some sort of sexual aids then I need to step in I'm afraid" Minerva quite taken aback by this unusual Hermione one that was not in check with her emotions.

"I would have stopped him you didn't need to worry about that. What do you think I am some sort of hussy who can't say no? Plus you still haven't answered my question why with the formality you haven't called me Miss Granger since 2nd year well apart from that brief period in fourth but still." Hermione was now inches away from her teacher breathing hard after shouting. Minerva became all of a hot a sudden having Hermione this close to her with all this tension was not good for the elder witch. Deciding enough was enough she stepped in.

"I have had quite enough of this now when you have calmed down Miss Granger I will be in my office ready to talk but until then you need to act like the mature witch I know you to be, and for your information I know you are not a hussy." Minerva stormed out of the classroom and into her private room the intensity of the situation had become too much for her. Hermione ran back to her Dorm fuming all the way but what she couldn't get out of her mind was the way that Minerva had been so distant with her over the past few months. That's where the anger was coming from not what had just happened in the classroom because to be frank that shouldn't have happened but because her professor was never distant with her and it was the first time since the start of school that she couldn't read her.

Meanwhile back in Minerva's private dorm the elder woman was panting and moaning very hard. Writing with pleasure as the slender things was pounding harder and harder. Rolanda Hooch was Minerva's release since she could remember. Knowing the witch had a lot of pressure she knew that sex was one way she could de- stress the headmistresses. Although she never been needed in the middle of the morning straight after a lesson. Fists clenched around the quilt, as Rolanda placed her mouth on the nipple of the older woman. She hadn't had this much trouble, giving Minerva her release since never. Minerva was becoming more and more frustrated as she her moans became more short and unresponsive.

"Oh Ro" Sliding her tongue up the neck of the older witch Rolanda seemed to know what the problem was.

"Just imagine it's her" she stated in a husky tone. As if by magic Minerva began to relax and could feel her body tense up with the orgasm that was about to wash over her. Rolanda moved down her body placing her mouth across the elder woman's clit. Fingers were still pumping at her folds, Minerva's juices now running down Rolanda's fingers. She felt Minerva's walls began to clench she was close and with another lick of the clit Minerva's orgasm hit.

"!" The scream erupting from the elder witch. Relaxing on the bed Minerva began to take sense of what just happened she had just imagined having sex with one of her students. Rolanda stared at her boss with concerned eyes.

"when are you going to tell her?"

"I can't tell her I'm her professor and" She was cut off before she could finish.

"You love her, you have since her fourth year since that faithful day at the Yule Ball when you noticed that was no longer a girl but a woman. Everyone knows and I think all the staff would like it you were happy. Then I can go and find myself a nice woman." A smile forming after the young woman thought of her finding a nice woman. Only to notice the headmistresses getting up and walking to the bathroom door, knowing she was to leave she sighed got dressed and left the strict professor to her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting out the shower Minerva looked at herself within the mirror she seemed to have aged a lot over the last year of course being 75 she would have aged. She didn't look that age she was more towards the 40 mark however, facing herself in the mirror wasn't an easy thing to do. She had screamed her students name in bed. How was she going to face her? God things had got complicated. She walked into her office, Albus's eyes bearing into her. Minerva looked up and Albus saw worry within green eyes. Albus's eyes became more of concern.

"Oh Al!" Minerva looked up and watery eyes faced blue.

"Oh my dear Tabby now would be the time to tell her after finally realising your feelings."

"I can't I mean it would ruin our friendship and she would never love me in return."

Just then there was a small knock at the door, composing herself students shouldn't see this vulnerable side to the headmistress. Sitting down at the desk she felt the stern look come across her face as enter slipped from her lips. Hermione came into the office with a shy look; Minerva looked down at her lip not letting her see the chocolate brown eyes after pure embarrassment. She motioned for the young witch to be seated.

"Professor, I just wanted to apologise for the way I acted" only to be cut off by the raised hand of the headmistresses.

"Not to worry Miss Granger everyone loses control of their emotions from time to time and I am in the wrong as well I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of the whole class." A smile formed across the younger witches face.

"Now we are back to normal we can talk about this."

"Miss Granger?"

"There we are again have I upset you? It's just I know it shouldn't upset me but the Miss Granger. You seem to be a little off with me." Minerva allowed herself to look into the brown eyes of the girl forming in her heart. She felt upset that she had allowed the younger woman to believe she had upset her.

"No no of course not It's just that I thought maybe I should keep a little distance and then you can spend some time with your friends since all you have been through in the last year. You could go on and allow yourself a normal life finally and maybe settle down with ... Mr Weasley." The last word seemed to get stuck within the throat of the elder woman not realising the difficultly of imagining the young woman walking down the aisle with the red headed man. Just then Hermione began to cry not realising Minerva had upset her she became a little startled. Minerva jumped up from the desk and pulled the young woman into an embrace. Trying to comfort the younger woman "shushhh"

"I'm sorry It's just Ron..." Minerva pulled back from the younger witch, great she was going to have to listen to how horrible he was being to her and she would have to advise her that they are meant to be together. She moved back around the desk to keep a little distance between the two. Hermione didn't know if she should continue but she knew her professor wouldn't judge her.

"I mean I don't think we should be together we just don't match, we have nothing in common but I don't know how to tell him... I shouldn't have led him on." Minerva placed a hand on top of the younger witch.

"Sometimes we don't have to 'lead' someone one..." Minerva was stopped when Hermione spoke again.

"I slept with him" Minerva removed her hand from her former student she was a little hurt.

"I just needed to be close to someone I wanted to be near someone, I just needed to get away from it all. I know it was a silly thing to do."

"Shush, shush its ok people deal with war in different ways" Remembering how reckless she was after the first war. She placed her hand back on younger witch. Teary eyes looked up to green ones and the connection between the two was immense. Coughing Minerva stopped the eye connection.

"Maybe you should talk to Mr Weasley."

"Yes yes I think I need to." Getting up she walked towards the door.

"Oh and Hermione, good luck come and see me after." Feeling better she decided to address the younger witch on first name basis. A weak smile came from the young woman before leaving the office.

Albus smiled at Minerva, feeling content that the relationship was blossoming.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione walked back towards the office, silently sobbing how she managed to get to the office she had no idea, she was walking in some sort of trance finding the staircase and going up knocking the door feebly. It was late very late but she had to see her she was told to come and see her after.

Minerva had heard a faint knock on the door who would be calling at this hour, opening the door her heart broke Hermione crumpled and she grabbed the younger witch and walked her to the private rooms next to the sofa and fire. Rocking her back and forth gently with soothing motions and Hermione's grip seemed she would not be loosening for a while.

"shuussssh" Minerva had no idea what had happened but she assumed it had something to do with Mr Weasley.

"Hermione... Sweetheart do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Minerva saw Hermione shift her head and she locked eyes with watery puffy brown eyes. Minerva just wanted to grip her and never let her go she wanted to kiss away the tears and never let anyone harm her again.

Taking a deep breath Hermione leaned back from Minerva's grip, slowly Hermione tried to talk but her tears just deepened. Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's leg and this seemed to help the situation.

"Ron... He...We...I told him why I did what I did. He didn't take it well... He..." The tears welled up in her eyes again.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Minerva asked worried.

"Not physically, he would never but some of the things he said... he said that no one would want me now and that I was a whore... that everyone would hate me and Harry would never speak to me again. I've never seen him so angry and it was all my fault what he said was the truth...how would anyone want me I should stay with Ron and then everything would be fine but I don't love him...He said if I am not careful I'm going to end up alone..." Hermione gulped. "...like you."

Minerva was angry how dare he say those things to her and make her believe so. She lifted Hermione's chin and made her look in her in the eyes. She needed to hear this and believe it.

"Hermione you are not a whore and nobody in their right mind would hate you. If Mr Potter decides never speak to you again which I believe to be highly unlikely then you are better off without him. You should never be with someone you don't love out of guilt, Mr Weasley was just angry with the situation although I disagree with him treating you like this people deal with news in different ways. Now you listen to me this is very important you are beyond kind, loving, intelligent and unbelievably beautiful and you will not end up alone someone will come along and whisk you away and make us all jealous." Before she knew it she didn't mean the last part to come out but apparently it worked because the weak smile formed on the young witches face.

Wiping away the tears Hermione leaned in and hugged the elder witch Minerva smelt in Hermione god she had the most amazing smell coconut and fresh parchment.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while the two broke apart and looked at one another nothing but a giggle could escape their lips. However, Minerva was pondering something how come she had been brought up within the argument.

"Hermione dear I hope you don't mind but I was wondering how I was brought up in the conversation?"

To diffuse some of the tension Hermione had got up and was looking at some of the books on Minerva's shelf.

"Erm...welll..." Her voice still hoarse from the crying "He said I spent too much time with you and that's why I'm so weird because a young lady shouldn't be spending so much time with her quote old spinster teacher unquote. I mean honestly just because I can have an intellectual conversation with he believes it too be weird and that I must have some sort of crush on you."

Minerva felt her face redden maybe she shouldn't of asked as she was about to say something Hermione carried on appearing to be looking at the books more than at her professor.

"I mean I wouldn't think it strange you are a very attractive woman and very intellectual what's not to like?"

"I'm very touched at that comment Hermione but I'm old and not at all attractive" she let out a small sigh.

In that instant Hermione turned around and walked towards Minerva at such a pace her heart race began to race.

"Don't you ever say that you are not attractive I happen to find you very very attractive."

Hermione was so close to Minerva that she could feel her breath on her face; her heart was beating a million miles a minute. Hermione placed her hands on Minerva's face and was learning forward her voice soft and barely a whisper.

"and you certainly aren't old..."

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as she inches ever so close to Minerva, her lips moving closer closer to her own. Minerva just managed to get hold of herself just in time.

"Hermione you best get to bed dear." Hermione sighed and released her grasp and walked out the room saying something of a bye, a thank you and she'll see her sometime tomorrow but Minerva didn't hear anything of it she was trying to calm her breathing and didn't know what had happened. Walking back into her office she noticed blue glistering eyes looking down on her an odd expression on his face.

"Well Minerva do tell me what has shocked you, you look like you have seen something odd and strange." Still breathless and shocked.

"I think Hermione was just about to kiss me she was about a millimetre from my face and i sent her off to bed."

"Oh Tabby what joyus news now you and Miss Granger can finally get going and start something great."

"Of course I can't Albus she is still my student she was feeling vulnerable and overwhelmed, it's a good job I came to my senses otherwise I would have taken advantage." With that she disappeared into her rooms and fell fast asleep dreaming of kissing and making love to the younger witch.

Shaking his head "Oh Minnie will you ever learn."

**Well there's my next chapter. I want to thank you all for my support and I appreciate all the support and for all of you who are reading this. I will try and update as much as I can but it's my final year of uni so need to concentrate on that but I will try to continue soon. I am sorry about my grammar and spelling and of course thank you to J K for the amazing characters and Harry Potter. **


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Minerva woke up feeling refreshed and happier than she had felt in a long time, getting up she got herself dressed and walked down to the great hall quietly humming to herself. Noticing the hall was already filled she allowed her eyes to scam up the Gryffindor table a smile bracing her lips. She placed herself between Filius and Rolanda saying morning to the pair, both noticing the good mood Minerva was in. Looking up again she looked at Hermione who was laughing with Harry and Ginny she was quite content in knowing that Mr Potter and Miss Weasley were both good friends to Hermione and were able to look past her obvious mistake. Breaking her contact she began to look at the food not to interest in it, much to interested in the woman that was beginning to grow more and more into a beautiful intelligent witch who was warming her old self. Rolanda noting this decided to speak to the elder witch.

"Min are you ok? You seem quite radiant this morning anything you want to share?"

"Not at all Ro I just got a really good's night sleep and since I haven't had one since Albus died I feel amazing." Rolanda looked at her with knowing eyes she knew that this was not the reason why she looked so content. Min kept looking towards the Gryffindor table and chuckling to herself she sent a knowing look to Filius and continued to eat.

Looking up from her food Minerva stopped dead in her tracks Hermione was walking up to the staff table. Hermione smiled and looked towards Minerva.

"You look well Professor, slept well?"

"Thank you Hermione, I did actually very well, I see like I said last night that Mr Potter does not hate you and of course he stands by you." Nodding towards to the two Minerva noticed a heated discussion between Harry and Ginny both looking towards the two witches then looking towards each other to discuss the matter. Thinking nothing of it Minerva turned her attention back to the witch in front of her chocolate brown eyes focusing on emerald green.

"Of course aren't you always." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But yer they both totally understand the situation and they only hope I find someone soon, me and ron didn't match but i'm starting to see why we didn't. I believe there's someone out there for everyone mine is in short sight I know who they are and hopefully they feel the same way I just have to make sure they know how I feel."

"Yes you are right Hermione there is someone for everyone and I'm sure this person will... should feel the same way you are a terrific person." A smile confirmed that Minerva wasn't too comfortable having this conversation in front of the other staff. Hermione understood this and decided it best to end the conversation.

"Thank you again for last night it meant a lot to me but you can do me another favour."

Minerva nodded for Hermione to continue; Hermione leaned in cut a piece of sausage from the plate and placed it to Minerva's lips. Minerva opened and began to chew the food Hermione leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"Please eat for me."

"Hermione..." However, she was cut off with a finger to her lips

"No, I know you aren't eating so eat if not for yourself for me." Placing a chaste kiss on Minerva's cheek she left the woman dumbfounded and joined her friends back at the table for another heated discussion.

A gentle hand brushed up the side of Minerva's leg causing her to break out of her trance and a whisper came to her ear.

"You can breathe now you know."

Minerva looked towards Rolanda let a slight chuckle leave her lips and looked up into eagle eyes wanting to express an idea she placed a silencing charm around the two not wanting any other of the staff to hear it.

"Ro, I think we need to stop our little arrangement."

"I totally understand it Min when you get with Hermione you don't want her to know you have a friend with benefits."

"Oh Ro I don't know if that situation will ever occur but I'm thinking more of your sake than my own you can find yourself someone what Hermione was saying your person is out there and it's not good for you to spend your time with some old woman who needs de stressing."

"You know you are fantastic and interesting with an amazing body, not to mention an amazing lover and Hermione will be a very lucky young lady."

"Thank you dear."

Breaking the silencing charm they continued the breakfast in peace. Minerva making sure she was taking extra care to eat.

**Well there's the next part once again thank you for all your support life is getting jam packed with Christmas coming so uni work and work have increased a lot but I will try to do more, once again sorry about spelling and grammar. I thinking a Christmas ball for the next chapter and Min gets caught but doing what mmmm. Thanks again my sweets. **


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas came a few months later and to the amused seven years there was going to be a Christmas ball mainly celebrating the over rise of the dark year they had just passed because they was too much rebuilding to do. Everyone was getting ready for the sure to be lovely night. Minerva was wearing a long dark green dress that was fitted lovely around the front not low cut until she turned around to show her back. The dress was well fitted and you could see every curve on the elder woman. She was standing by the punch bowl observing all of the young witches and wizards dancing and having a great time with obvious great deal of alcohol in their systems. Minerva realising this was part of the tradition as well as just allowed the students their fun and couldn't help but think of the consequences of the next day.

In walked in Hermione and Minerva's mouth dropped "wow she looks absolutely stunning" wearing a purple dress which showed off her cleavage but with some class to the outfit. Minerva couldn't help but stare and her eyes just followed Hermione to where Ginny and Harry and they all began discussing something in great deal. Realising she was staring at the younger witch she turned her attention to the punch bowl, deciding one was not going to hurt and she would need one to get through this night.

At this point a very drunk Rolanda came behind Minerva wrapping her arms around her and holding her close, whispering in her ear.

"Hermione looks breathtaking doesn't she?"

"mmm, I haven't really noticed Ro but you standing here with your arms wrapped around me does nothing for gossip amongst the students."

"Oh they are too busy with themselves to notice what their headmistress is doing plus of course you have noticed Hermione I just hope she noticed how amazing you look" Rolanda ran her tongue up Minerva's neck and began sucking her ear. A moan escaped Minerva's mouth as a hushed 'I want you now' escaped Ro's lips.

Minerva fought temption and backed away from Rolanda:

"Ro, you are drunk and there are students all around you can't do this I thought we had stopped this."

"Min come on i'm horny and I know you need to relieve some tension especially with Miss Granger looking like that."

Minerva saw red grabbed Rolanda by the hand and dragged her outside the hall alongside a corridor, the pupils and other members of staff noticing what had just occurred. Minerva pushed Ro back into the wall her back smacking the hard concrete.

"Now listen to me don't justify Hermione like that she is not a piece of meat that I am there to ogle at she's an amazing, intelligent beautiful woman." Ro's face went from generally scared to concern, she stroked Min's cheek.

"Why don't you tell her then."

"Ro I just... I don't want this conversation again it is becoming too old like me."

"Don't be silly, you are not old and stunning and intelligent and Hermione will realise this maybe you two just need a push." Ro leaned forward and kissed her hard on the mouth, Minerva losing the fight gave into the kiss and Ro sought access to Minerva's mouth with her tongue one that was gained. Ro turning them around so Minerva was against the wall. The need for air came across the both of them and Ro began kissing Min's neck and sucking her ear whilst her hand ran down her stomach. The dress that Min was wearing was had slits that came up quite far, this was quite useful as Rolanda moved her hand to inside of Min's thigh and began rubbing her mound through her panties. Minerva's back started to arch and a moan escaped her lips. A loud gasp stopped the two in their tracks Minerva looked up to see chocolate brown eyes with tears forming. Rolanda moved away as Hermione ran off into the cold. Minerva ran after her into the dark, once outside she heard quite sobs and there in the corner of her eye sitting on a bench was the woman who had taken her heart. Approaching the bench watery eyes looked up:

"Do you love her?"

Minerva shifted uncomfortably and sat down next to the younger woman, not knowing what to say she just sat there looking into the distance, sighing she spoke

"erm well no I am going to be honest Hermione no I am not in love with madam Hooch my actions today were irresponsible and I shouldn't of done it. I just lost control my emotions taking the better of me. Me and Ro... Madam Hooch used to have this agreement she sort of helped me to relieve stress we stopped a couple of months ago and..."

Hermione placed a finger on her lips a watery smile had replaced on her lips. Hermione shook her head and stood up holding her hand out for the elder woman.

"Dance with me."

Minerva couldn't believe her luck she grabbed her hand and Hermione pulled them close, the band still being able to hear from outside, the song that was playing was Aerosmith's I don't wanna miss a thing. Hermione placed her head on Minerva's shoulder singing a few lines "even when I close my eyes the sweetest dream will never do cause I miss you babe." Minerva sighed heavily lifting Hermione's head she looked into those eyes those eyes which she loved.

"You look breathtaking this evening Hermione I am surprised that every wizard in that hall is not whisking you into a stomper and yet your here dancing with your old professor."

"There's only one person I want to dance with and I am dancing with them now and you need talk you look so beautiful Madame Hooch couldn't keep her hands off you." A smile bracing Minerva's face and the song ending and "kiss me" came into play. The song laced with honesty for what both witches wanted. Hermione leaning forward coming within inches of Minerva again singing just one line to the song "kiss me" Minerva leaned forward wanting to continue and say yes to Hermione's request.

At that moment the rain came from nowhere and the two just stared Minerva breaking the connection the two had.

"Come on, let's get you inside don't want you to ruin your dress and hair." Min grabbed the younger witches hand and dragged her inside. Once inside the two looked at each other, Hermione chewing her lip wanting to go back and carry on holding the elder woman.

"Well let's get back to the dance your friends will be missing you." Minerva ran off to her office not wanting to be alone with the younger witch. She burst through the door and sat on her desk facing the portrait of Albus.

"Albus I can not do this anymore I love her and want her so much but I can't have her she belongs with someone younger and she's my student it's wrong so wrong." She Got off the desk and began pacing back and fore whilst speaking.

At that point she door burst open and Hermione stepped forward

"How obvious do I have to make it Min I want you, I love you stop running away and embrace it I know you feel the same way I can feel it."

**Thanks again for all your support sorry it's been so long I needed a break from uni work and this happened to distract me. Don't know where next to take this will Minerva still be reluctant or will she give into her desires let me know what you guys think. As always JK owns everything. Thanks again my dears :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Minerva was flabbergasted and with a sigh sat on her desk facing the young witch.

"Hermione..." She was caught short when Hermione moved forward and kissed the elder woman. Minerva shocked eyes fluttered closed as Hermione's tongue licked the lips of the elder woman to grant entrance, Minerva could not resist as this was accepted. Minerva could not believe her luck she was in heaven; Hermione pulled the elder witch closer, causing a moan to escape her lips. Hermione gripped on to Minerva her one hand in the ebony locks of her professor, the other running down the bare back. The kiss broke and Minerva kept her eyes closed being trapped as Hermione had her backed in to the desk.

"Min I want you." She began kissing her along her jaw and down her neck, sucking at her pulse point. Minerva was gripping at the desk her knuckles going white. She was happy but this could not happen.

"Hermione" Minerva warned but Hermione carried on her ministrations.

"Hermione" Still no budging.

"Miss Granger" that seemed to work and Hermione looked up with lust filled eyes with a confused expression.

"Look Hermione, I want this I really do and believe me this is a big big improvement for me to say it but it cannot happen. I am your professor, your headmistresses, your mentor and as much I want to I do not think we should I mean what would people say? Look at the age difference you can have anybody you want why on earth would you want an old hag like me."

Hermione lifted Minerva chin.

"Minerva, I want this I want you and it is not just because of the atmosphere or that you can cut the sexual tension with a knife I want you now and forever, I have since I can remember. I didn't know what it was then but I couldn't stand not being with you last year. Then I realised the reason why I missed you it wasn't because your my mentor but it was because I love you and I needed you so much. This year has just proved it. I can't stand it I'll let you in on a secret when I slept with Ron I imagined it was you! Now stop being stupid and kiss me, take me, make love to me Min, stand up to what you want for once. Throw the rule book out the window." Hermione leaned towards for the kiss only to receive the side of her cheek she looked down from Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione...I can't...I just... I can't explain it.."

"You know what you make me so angry... There is a young lady standing in your office wanting you and asking her to love her and you can't be brave Min, be the brave woman I know you are. I know in my heart that we belong together. " Tears forming in the young girls eyes. " What I don't understand is that you can sleep around with Madame Hooch but you can't say yes to me. I'll be waiting for you until you decide that you can't be without me."

Hermione leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the elder witch's lips, leaving the elder woman with her thoughts. Minerva placed her head in her hands and took a few deep breathes once she was collected she sat up and turned around to Albus. A small cough escaping her lips.

"Well i'm going to bed Albus goodnight."

"Hold it, hold it you cant tell me you don't want to discuss what just happened?"

"No, I don't think it needs discussing, in a few months maybe a few years Hermione will forget all about it and go about her life and marry a lovely wizard of witch, have a beautiful family and forget all about me that's all I want for her."

"Min I think she may want you for a bit longer than a few months. She confessed her love for you Min why don't you go after her. "

"Because that would be stupid Albus she needs to forget about me."

Minerva left to her private rooms, she paced a few times and left her office walking with a brisk pace, deciding that her cat form would be better she transformed running to the Gryffindor common room. Transforming herself back she composed herself and walked through. Noticing Harry and Ginny in the corner of the couples around the room she walked up to them, who instantly broke apart.

"Where's Miss Granger?"

Harry spoke first as to calm Ginny down who clearly looked like she was going to say something.

"She's in her room professor, but I wouldn't go up there unless you are going to offer something useful. Perhaps more than comfort maybe a confession, a truce." Giving Harry a disapproving look she sighed and sat down next to the couple.

"I take it you know how this evening planned out."

Before Harry spoke Ginny took lead.

" Yes I do and I actually believed you were a decent person when mione came to me a few years ago and told me she loved her professor and couldn't help but laugh but then I saw the interaction between the two of you and I honestly believed she had a chance with you. This year I saw that happening a lot faster than I thought it would. Tonight you couldn't keep her eyes off her I mean she did it for you. To notice she wasn't a little girl anymore and you turned her down and I mean it I mean it now for sure Hermione has stuck by me through everything. She told me not to stop believing with Harry and she was right. But if you go up there and hurt her and tell her there can't be a future when we all know that you two are perfect I will make your life hell. However, if you go up there and try then we will come to understanding I will help convience all the non supporters out there how great you two will be but you have to give it a change otherwise it wont work."

Minerva nodded and started to walk towards the dorm when she heard a shout from behind knowing it was Mr Potter she smiled.

"You go get your girl." Of course no know would know he was shouting at Minerva.

Minerva braced herself and knocked the door.

"Hermione..."

"Professor." Minerva could hear the sadness in her voice. She walked towards Hermione and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm ready to be brave now let's see if we can live up to your fantasy." Minerva pulled the younger woman to a fierce kiss when they broke for breathe Hermione plunged her tongue into her mentors mouth. Minerva leaning Hermione on to the bed, breaking the kiss again to look into the eyes of her soon to be lover.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes no stop worrying and take me."

Minerva reached for her wand and placed a silencing charm around the bed and drew the curtains so they could fully have a good time.

**Haha there you go I'm leaving it there for today aren't I cruel but let me know what you think so far and what will happen after the next chapter. What do you guys want to happen. Thanks for all the support and for all the followers it means a lot to me. Everything is owned by JK as always bye bye my dears.**


	10. Chapter 10

The sunlight came through the curtains in the head girl's quarters. There in the bed lay entangled was the two lovers who felt comfortable. Hermione's head was placed on Minerva's chest; she was wide awake stroking the young witch's hair, listening to her love sleep. A huge smile bracing her lips as the previous night came into her mind. Lips, tongues and a lot of orgasms, Minerva could not remember having such a passionate night, looking down at the young woman she felt a pang of guilt. What if the world could not see the love that surrounds the pair? A shiver ran down the spine of the elder witch, worrying of the future. Even though they had been together a night she did not want to spend her life without Hermione. The young woman began to stir and Minerva held on to her tighter. A smile bracing the young woman as a sleepy 'good morning' came out. Hermione lifted her head to place a kiss on the elder woman's lips as she felt Minerva smile and deepen the kiss. As it heated up Minerva had to fight not to have another round of making love.

"Hermione, sweetheart as much as I want to I have a meeting very soon so I cannot as much as I want to." A moan escaped Hermione's lips and she looked up in to emerald eyes, her hand gracing her face

"I love you Minerva, god you're beautiful." A giggle escaped Hermione's lips and she smiled "I was worried I wouldn't be able to please you."

"Please Hermione you made my earth move, what you can do with your tongue and fingers just wow. Now you stay in bed while I attend this meeting and you can come and see me after?" It was more of a question then a request. She untangled herself from Hermione placed a chaste kiss on the younger woman's lips and got dressed. It was still early so there was no fear of any students being up. After she was washed and dressed she attended the meeting, completely ignoring the questions that Albus was attempting to give her. As she strolled in she saw Filius raise an eyebrow, immediately noticing the spring her step, nudging the woman next to her who had placed sunglasses on her face to hide how hung-over she was.

The meeting went ahead and Minerva dismissed them to deal with the students knew needed potions for various reasons, unprotected sex and potions for hang over. However, Flitwick and Hooch stayed behind.

"Anything I can do you two for, I am assuming Ro that you would like an antidote and a bed to clear your head this morning."

"Enough about her Minerva you and Hermione it go well then I take it? I haven't seen you this happy since well I can't remember." Minerva rolled her eyes Filus was head of Ravenclaw for a reason and deciding not to lie to her dear friends.

"Me and Hermione have started fresh" She raised her hands to stop the questions. "Until we are ready to take our relationship public I would appreciate it was kept between us." She left the two behind and headed for her office a faint 'it's about time' could have been heard from behind her.

Meanwhile back in Hermione's bedroom a certain redhead was sitting on the bed of her best friend.

"So mione is she as good as you hoped?"

"Oh my god Gin, I can't even begin to explain what she did to me I mean I don't think I have had such a powerful orgasm I have heard that it is better when you are with someone you love. I know you don't want to hear this but she was so good compared to Ron." Gin was just staring at her with a huge smile on her face she was so happy for her best friend.

"Anyway as happy I am with you I want to ask you something we may need to get married a bit sooner then we hoped a few months ago me and Harry had a little accident and anyway I'm pregnant and I want you to be godmother and maybe McG can be too."

"Oh Ginny I am so happy for you have you told your mom?"

"No not yet we was going to tell her this Christmas since your coming back to mine I thought you could hold my hand I am so scared haha."

"of course I will I am sure it will go well, I bet she can't wait to be a grandmother."

A few hours later Hermione came bounding in to Minerva's office only to find her not there well not in her office. She looked up to find the headmaster beaming at her.

"She's in the bath my dear I do believe you wore her out last night." A soft chuckle escaped the older man.

Hermione went into the personal space and began to strip; she walked straight in to the bathroom and noticed a huge bath. She placed herself behind the emerald eyes beauty who for some reason had not noticed the younger witch, making her jump quite a bit. Relaxing a bit when noticing who it was and leaned against Hermione. Hermione whispered in her ear.

"Who were you thinking it was?"

"No one I was just in a world of my own," Minerva turned around and kissed her younger woman the kiss soon heated up and she felt Hermione's hand massage the small breasts of the elder witch, pinching the nipples. A moan escaped the lips as Hermione hands moved down to rub the small bundle of nerves. Minerva needing Hermione's touch began grinding to the movements of the hand. It wasn't long before Minerva's back was arching and her walls began to tighten. Just before her release she stopped Hermione's hand turned around and placed her thigh in between Hermione's heated mound.

"Cum with me."

The dirty talk coming from the headmistresses lips almost caused Hermione to climax on the spot. The pair started grinding and it wasn't long till Hermione had placed her hands on the bum of her lover to get more friction. Hips grinding, nipples rubbing together, Minerva came and with one more thrust Hermione came just after.

"Miss Granger look what you're doing to me. I am a mess." Hermione just leaned against the bath

"I wish we had all Christmas holiday together I am going to miss you I can't believe we have finally got together and now we have to leave each other for two weeks. Is there any way you could just pop to the burrow?" Minerva just giggled.

"I wish I could my dear but I think Molly might find it strange that I want to spend every minute at the burrow since I am normally avoiding it maybe if she offers an invitation to one of the parties I might just allow myself to one."

After they said their goodbyes and Hermione was on the train back to London she could not help to find hope that Molly may indeed offer an invitation.


	11. Chapter 11

An invitation came a lot quicker than the elder witch had expected. Another congratulations party for the youngest Weasley couple. After Molly had calmed down about Ginny being pregnant she seemed to be most excited to be a grandmother as Hermione had predicted.

It was to take place on New Year's Eve and Hermione could not wait to see her older love. Minerva knocked her door to the burrow as Molly rushed her into the party, giving her a hug.

"Molly thank you for the invite, I am quite happy to get away from the castle for a night."

"It is no problem you know you are part of the family and the kids always speak so highly of you the twins did adore you, even if you were harsh on them." Molly glanced down and Minerva touched the hand of her dear friend still a few months would not help for the grieving mother.

"Still I have grandchildren to look forward to now as well as a wedding. It is shame that Ron and Hermione were not a match, still by the looks of it she seems to have found herself a keeper she looks so happy. Oh and here she is. I was just telling Minerva that you seem to be head over heels with someone I hope he's good enough." Giving a hug to Hermione as she flushed red I'll leave you two to have some intelligent conversation about transfiguration or something like that.

With that Molly left the pair and Hermione gave Minerva a drink, brushing her hand with the elder's.

"I've missed you."

"I can tell, so someone has stolen your heart I hope they are good enough." Minerva smirked out.

"I believe so, can be a pain the arse sometimes in admitting her feelings but I think she's going to be round for a while." They both chuckled as in the other room Ginny and Harry were watching the pair.

"Oh Gin, look at them two they look so peacefully I have never seen the professor look so happy."

"I know what you mean, she looks radiant I can see why Hermione has the hots for her. Mione said she's amazing in the sack as well." Harry blushed a deep shade of red and went over to the couple to thank Minerva for coming.

"It's no problem Mr Potter and I hear congratulations is in order. I am happy for the two of you, I just hope that I and Mione can have the same joyful life that you and Miss Weasley are so rightful suited for."

"Thank you professor which reminds me Mione is going to be godmother and since we cannot imagine you being apart from Mione we would like you to be a part of the baby's life as well." Tears swelled in the eyes of his teacher as a silent nod was answer to his question.

The party went full ahead and everyone was enjoying themselves apart from a drunken Ron who was sulking in the corner, throwing evil looks towards Hermione who had not left Minerva's side all night. The two were huddled in a corner very close together and kept grazing each other. The countdown to midnight had begun as Ron turned around for a brief second to look at all the different couples as he turned back round he noticed Hermione had gone and the kitchen door was shut. Why was it shut? Why did Hermione and her precious teacher need privacy? He got up as the countdown was on 10 seconds, stumbling past all the couples 3, 2, 1 he opened the door and dropped his cup on the floor. The cheer from the front room was there and then all you heard was Ron swear

"WHAT THE FU..."

The couple he was standing in front broke apart and soon everyone was going to see what the uproar was. Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Hermione seemed to grow pale. Mrs Weasley broke through the crowd

"Ronald what on earth, language mister and explain to me what is going on." She was looking from Ron to Hermione and Minerva.

"Ask them two."

"Mr Weasley if I could just explain."

"Why should I listen to you, you're the reason why me and Hermione aren't together because you two are shagging." Mrs Weasley just looked dumdfounded.

"Hermione, Minerva is the person who you are head over heels for." Hermione just stood there rooted on the spot as tears started forming down her eyes.

"Min, I just can't believe you, she is a student, is this your way to cope with the war."

"Of course It's not Molly we didn't want people to find out like this. Mione come here sweetheart." She cradled Hermione in her arms as the young woman was crying. Ron chose this moment to pipe up.

"No wonder she didn't want me it's because she was getting laid by this old lady, she has been betwitched,confused..."

"You stop right there Mr Weasley I happen to know that Hermione loves me and I am lucky to have her. We have only recently been together and although we have both loved each other for a very long time now was the time we felt best showed our relationship what it could be. The war was hard on all of us and if we did not have love then we would all just have pain now I am sorry that Hermione does not feel the same way that you do her but it is something you are going to have to deal with because like it or not I am not willing to give her up. I have waited far too many years for this type of love and I am going to hold on to it." Hermione chose to look up and this point. Watery chocolate eyes met emerald eyes.

"You love me."

"Of course I love you darling, why on earth would you think i didn't?"

"You haven't said anything."

"I love you Hermione Granger. How about that?"

Minerva smiled as Hermione mouthed I love you too.

Molly was sitting down clutching her chest as to not believe what was happening.

"Let me get this right, you love her and she loves you."

**I am leaving it there sorry for the long delays I have had a rough few months and things have not been easy. Thank you for all your support and I will try to update soon. I am sorry about grammar and spelling and I am struggling for ideas as you can see the last few chapters were not my best. Any ideas my dear friends. Of course everything belongs to my dear JK who I cannot wait until September for her new book. Thanks Much Love readers xxxxxx**


End file.
